


Skin Tight

by coopbastian



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Gardener Barry, Gardens & Gardening, Parkwest Friendship, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 04:10:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7493319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coopbastian/pseuds/coopbastian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: "you’re a gardener with a nice ass that i can’t stop staring at and one day you caught me looking at you bent over and fuck that’s embarrassing but then suddenly you started wearing tighter pants dear holy lord"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skin Tight

**Author's Note:**

> previously posted @flashsvibe on tumblr

“There’s no way he has a good ass,” Linda scoffs as she lies back against the lounge chair, putting on her sunglasses. “It’s a white boy ass. You’re just attracted to the fact that he’s some type of forbidden fruit.”   


“Oh my god, Linda!” Iris laughs from the lounge chair right besides her friend, swatting at Linda’s arm with her magazine. “No, really–it’s a good ass for a white boy, that’s the point. And I don’t like him _because_ he’s…forbidden fruit.” 

Linda lifts her sunglasses up slightly to give Iris a look. “What was Eddie, then?” she asks, and the corner of her mouth turns into a grin.

Iris swats at her arm again and–that’s when the gardener appears, wearing a form-fitting, white t-shirt and jeans, coming in through the side gate with his supplies and a wide smile on his face. 

“Are you giving Miss West some trouble, Miss Park?” the gardener, Barry, asks in a rather teasing tone when he walks toward them. “Am I going to have to whip out the snips?”   


Iris giggles, a little more high-pitch than usual. “Not today, Barry,” she tells him with a smile. “Although, you’re going to need them if my dad catches you hanging with us and not tending to the tulips.” 

Barry almost splutters for a moment, going red in the face. Iris loves making that pretty face blush. “R-right! I’ll, uh, sorry. I’ll just–” 

Iris lets out another laugh. “Don’t worry, Bar. Seriously, I was kidding…mostly.” She grins and it makes Barry blush even more. “I’ll make us some lemonade in a bit, if you want some?” 

At this, Barry smiles and he nods. “Sounds great. Thanks, Miss West.” 

“Bar, we’re the same age,” Iris says, biting her lip as she smiles up at him. “Call me Iris.”  


“You got it, Mi–Iris.” 

Barry leaves to tend to Joe’s garden at the opposite side of the backyard and Linda makes a face. “No ass on that lanky, clumsy man,” she says. 

Iris is pretending to read her magazine while she stares on at Barry. “Lanky, yes. But do you not notice that muscle definition? It’s all of the summers he’s worked and he used to play lacrosse.” 

“Huh. Maybe I should take up gardening if it’s gonna get me some abs,” Linda jokes as she pats her small stomach. “But I’ll admit it’s nice seeing a man planting some flowers.” 

“You got that right,” Iris says, unable to stop her smirk as she keeps on staring at Barry, bent over while he’s pulling out some weeds. She makes a low whistle sound and Linda has to cover her mouth from laughing.   


They’re both sure Barry wouldn’t hear, but he turns around to look at Iris anyway, and she almost yelps in surprise. She was pretty sure he would have his earphones in as usual. Whoops. 

“Oh god,” she whispers as she quickly hides herself behind her magazine, which she then realizes it’s upside down. “Oh god!” she says again, louder this time while she flips her reading around. Linda is laughing at her, about to fall off from her chair. And Barry…  


He’s smirking over his shoulder, right at her. 

–

Joe puts Barry to work a couple of weeks later, and this time only Iris is lounging in the backyard when he shows up. They exchange their usual friendly conversation, even though Iris still feels totally embarrassed about the last time. Barry doesn’t seem to remember that ever happening, though. 

However…

However, Iris notices that Barry’s ass looks _particular_ good today. Are those new pants? she wonders. 

As she’s staring and wondering, Barry is suddenly glancing over his shoulder and she makes a noise, rushing to get inside the house. 

Dammit. The guy has _tight_ pants on.

–

A week passes by and Barry is working in the backyard again. Iris has to force herself to go outside to hang out, to show that she certainly doesn’t feel like she’s been dying of embarrassment, but when she realizes that Barry is _shirtless_ with even _tighter_ pants on, she mostly wants to faint.

–

Barry shows up again a week later, slipping out of his tank top and stretching out his legs. He’s wearing the same tight pants while Iris is making lemonade on the patio. 

“Show off,” she mumbles, stirring the drink as she watches the gardener bending over slowly to tend the roses. But no matter how much she tries to tear herself away from Barry, there’s some…spark, heat. Whatever people are calling it these days. It’s something. 

And Iris wants it bad. She has an idea that Barry might want the same thing.

She serves him a cup of fresh lemonade, grinning. “Y’know, if you really to ask me out, you could just…do it,” she tells him, and Barry almost chokes on his drink. “You don’t have to suffocate yourself by wearing tight pants. Although, they do work wonders for your ass.” 

Barry is spluttering now, turning beet red. “I, uh, I-I just…I saw you looking at me a few weeks ago and I–” 

“You just couldn’t help yourself?” Iris finishes for him, and he nods lamely. She smiles. “Well–if you wanna get out of those pants, you’re free to do so inside…in my room.”   


Barry almost chokes again–on air this time while Iris lets a small laugh, patting his back before she’s walking away to head inside the house. 

She glances back at Barry from the doorway, winks as she gestures to him to follow her. She sees him stumbling over a couple of the garden gnomes as he rushes for her, and they both run up the stairs.


End file.
